


Faking It

by KaraArgent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Boy Stiles Stilinski, Cheating, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Kinda, Lots, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles Stilinski Loves Lydia Martin, Violence, Wall Sex, back stabbing, minor isaac and kira, minor theo and malia, poetic jackson, she has sex with scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaraArgent/pseuds/KaraArgent
Summary: "Wait," Theo says, his eyes narrowed on the new couple as they grow wide in realization. "Scott and Lydia? But why would he do that? He knows that you're-""Don't." Stiles mutters bitterly, glaring at the girl he loved and his best friend and Theo looked back to him, sympathy in his gaze. "Just don't."-------------------------------------------------------------------Stiles Stilinski has been in love with Lydia Martin since he can remember. He thinks that she might have feelings for him too, until she sleeps with his best friend.Allison Argent, the new student from France with dark blue hair and killer smile just wants two things; to wreck havoc, and have fun. A lot of fun.





	Faking It

"Wait," Theo says, his eyes narrowed on the new couple as they grow wide in realization. "Scott and Lydia? But why would he do that? He knows that you're-"

"Don't." Stiles mutters bitterly, glaring at the girl he loved and his best friend and Theo looked back to him, sympathy in his gaze. "Just don't."

 

 

                                                               ------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Stiles Stilinski has been in love with Lydia Martin since he can remember. He thinks that she might have feelings for him too, until she sleeps with his best friend.

Allison Argent, the new student from France with dark blue hair and killer smile just wants two things; to wreck havoc, and have fun. A lot of fun.


End file.
